


The Back Door

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Marking, Dirty Talk, Gay Bar, M/M, Possessive Remus, Sirius making Remus jealous, Smut, So smutty, cock riding, sex in an alleyway, sex in public, slutty bottom Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Remus swallowed the rest of his whiskey and placed the glass down on the bar a little harder than he intended. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and made a b-line across the dance floor, actually shoving several people aside as he did. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were on Sirius like he was a rabbit that Moony had been hunting all night and was ready to pounce on. When he reached his prey, he gripped Sirius’ arm tightly, digging his fingers in with more pressure than necessary, and Sirius gasped, his head falling back onto Remus’ shoulder.“Sirius…” Remus growled lowly against his ear.Sirius let out a shaky laugh, leaning back further against Remus’ body while his own still moved to the music. His eyes fluttered back up to his dance partner’s face and he grinned and gave a small shrug. “His turn, mate. Sorry.”





	The Back Door

There was a nagging voice in the back of Remus’ head that sounded a lot like James. _This is your own fault you know,_ it said.

And it was true. He _did_ know that is _was_ in fact all his own fault that he was standing off to the side, by himself, leaning against the bar and gripping the glass beer bottle far too tightly in his fist while his eyes stared hungrily - possessively - across the small club and through the crowd on the dance floor. They were fixated on the same person that nearly every other man seemed to be unable to look away from; The beautiful, dark haired man who moved like sex personified along to the beat of the music with effortless grace and a wicked grin on his pretty face.

The thing was, Remus’ eyes were the only ones that should be on that particular man. He was his boyfriend after all.

Sirius had begged and pleaded with Remus for ages about going out like this. They had gone out in London with their friends countless times in the past, finding all the popular dance clubs and some not so popular ones. As fun as they were, they weren’t exactly the types of places where a couple like Remus and Sirius would be comfortable even just _being a couple_.

“We should go to that other place,” Sirius suggested on more than one occasion. “The one on the other side of town…”

“ _The Back Door_?” Remus asked warily, biting his bottom lip. He’d never been there of course, but he knew about it and he had heard plenty of stories about the kinds of things that went on there, and it wasn’t all just men dancing with men.

Sirius’ face had lit up and he nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. That’s the one! The one with the shirtless blokes behind the bar.”

Remus frowned. The idea of Sirius ogling shirtless, fit, male bartenders did not exactly sway his opinion on wanting to go to a place like that. Not that he thought Sirius would suddenly leave him for some well-muscled, oiled up bloke at a club, but it was hard enough that people ogled Sirius everywhere they went. At least when they went to the regular spots, there was the comfort of knowing that it was mostly women who eyed Sirius hopefully and Sirius had no interest in them at all, and they could also assume that most of the other men around them had no interest in Sirius.

However, Sirius was persistent as always and he knew exactly how to get what he wanted out of Remus.

“Please, Moony!” He had begged one night after they left one of the usual clubs with their friends. “I hate going out to these places where all these other couples are allowed to practically shag on the dance floor and I can’t even hold your bloody hand! It’s bullshit, Moons! You know it is! I just want to be able to kiss you when I want and dance with you instead of Marlene for once-”

Remus snorted. “Padfoot, gay club or not, I don’t dance and you know it.” Sirius scowled at him, clearly the dancing hadn’t been his point. Sighing heavily, Remus slumped his shoulders in defeat. “Fine. We’ll give it a go, alright?”

And so that had lead to exactly what Remus had predicted; Sirius on the dance floor, oblivious to everything other than the loud, thumping bass of the music as he swung his hips with perfect rhythm, surrounded by other good looking men while Remus watched him from afar, trying not to shatter the bottle in his hand and happy at least for the high volume of the music so that no one could hear him growling whenever anyone started to dance too close to his boyfriend.

He took a deep breath and gulped down some more beer. It wouldn’t be fair of him to tell Sirius he wasn’t allowed to dance with other men if he wasn’t willing to offer to dance with Sirius himself. Sirius had always been this way. He was energetic and fun and graceful and he enjoyed being the center of attention and Remus had no desire to stop his lover from being himself and having a good time. He would just have to bite his tongue and control the possessive nature of the wolf that made him want to grab his mate and show everyone in the club exactly who that beautiful man belonged to and mark his territory right there on the dance floor. He felt his face heat up at the thought and he quickly downed the rest of his drink, placing the empty bottle on the bar behind him without taking his eyes off of Sirius.

“You want another?”

Remus jumped slightly at being addressed by the deep voice of the bartender. Finally tearing his eyes away from his mate - with just a little difficulty - he turned to face the bar. The bartender was a very attractive and very shirtless young man, probably only a few years older than Sirius and himself, with short, spiky brown hair and tattoos on his oil slick, very muscular chest. “Er, yeah, thanks.” Remus said, reaching for his wallet in his back pocket. “Actually, something a bit stronger may be a better idea.”

The bartender smiled. He had a very nice smile, Remus noticed. “What’s your poison, mate?”

“Whiskey.” Said Remus. “Better make it a double, actually.”

The bartender laughed. “You got it.”

“Make that two!” Sirius’ voice called from close behind. Before Remus could turn around, there were strong, familiar arms circling his waist and lips pressed to the side of his neck. “Hey gorgeous, you single?” Sirius purred in his ear teasingly, pressing his hips to Remus’ arse.

Remus had frozen at first, then reminded himself that they were in fact at a gay bar and therefore their PDA wasn’t going to offend anyone. He relaxed with his back against Sirius’ chest and laughed, rolling his eyes. “I dunno.” He said with an heir of carelessness. “If this bartender keeps smiling at me the way he has been, I may just go home with him.” He turned his head to steal a quick kiss from Sirius, who hummed happily in response. “Unless you’ve a better offer?”

Sirius barked a laugh and nuzzled Remus’ cheek. “Are you at least having fun, Moony?”

Remus bit his lip and nodded. “Yeah, it’s great.” He felt Sirius frown against his shoulder. “Really, Sirius! I’m fine, as long as you’re having a good time, yeah?” He swatted playfully at him as the bartender placed their drinks in front of them. “Get off me though, you’re all sweaty.”

Sirius groaned in mock annoyance and let him go, grabbing his drink and taking a long sip. “Fuck, that feels good.” He sighed blissfully, bringing one hand up to wipe the sweat from this forehead. “Come on, Moony. Chug it down so that you’ll loosen up a bit and dance with me!”

Remus’ eyes narrowed. “Padfoot, I don’t-”

“Hey,” They were interrupted by another man who had just walked up to the bar and was grinning flirtatiously, his eyes giving Sirius the same cliched once-over that Remus had become accustomed to everywhere the other boy went since they were fifteen.

Sirius whipped around to look at the new comer and a small, appreciative smile appeared on his face, making Remus’ stomach tighten anxiously. The man was quite good looking. He was tall, not as tall as Remus but a good few inches over Sirius, with short, dirty blonde hair. Well built and wearing a tight white t shirt that showed just how built he was. His jeans didn’t leave much to the imagination either. Of course, Sirius was dressed rather similarly with his sinfully tight jeans and a black Queen shirt that was just too small so that it rode up his flat, pale stomach. It was no wonder more than half of the men in the place had been watching him like a hawk all night.

“Hi.” Sirius replied, taking another sip of his drink, his grey eyes sparkling with the flashing lights of the club.

“I was watching you before,” Said the man. Remus could feel Sirius preening beside him. If there was one thing Sirius loved as much as he loved Remus, it was having all eyes on himself. “Would you like to dance?”

There was a very slight hesitation where Sirius’ eyes flickered to Remus, silently asking permission to go and Remus gave a short nod. Sirius grinned and knocked back the rest of his whiskey before following the man back out to the dance floor. Remus took a large gulp of whiskey as the blonde’s hands settled on Sirius’ hips and brought him in closer.

The bartender snickered behind him. “You alright, mate?”

Remus blinked and turned back around. “Huh?”

The shirtless man smirked at him and shrugged. “You seem a little tense, that’s all. I’m Ben, by the way.”

“Remus.”

“Nice to meet you, Remus…” Ben placed the glass he had been cleaning back down on the bar and leaned over, resting on his elbows. “So...does he not know you’re into him? Your pretty friend, with the long hair and the cheekbones?”

Remus laughed sharply and shook his head. “Oh, he knows. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Oh.” Ben looked surprised and mildly disappointed. He looked back up at the crowded dance floor and made a face. “I dunno, mate. If my boyfriend looked the way yours does, I wouldn’t be able to stand the thought of some other bloke dancing all up on him...why aren’t you out there with him?”

“I don’t dance.”

“Why not?”

Remus shrugged, chewing the inside of his lip anxiously. “I dunno...I mean, I guess I’m just not that confident. I don’t like being the center of attention like he does, not that anyone would even see me next to him-”

Ben chuckled. “Hey now, don’t think like that. You’re pretty fit yourself.”

Remus snorted.

“No, really! I was going to ask for your number before you said you were already off the market.”

Remus blushed furiously and looked back down at his drink. “Heh...thanks.” He swirled the liquid around in the glass for a moment, willing the blood to drain from his burning cheeks. He heard Ben whistle and he looked back up to see the man gazing out at the dance floor, shaking his head slightly.

“Like I said, if my boyfriend looked like that, I don’t think I could stop myself…” He gave Remus a knowing look. “It’s sweet that you want him to have fun even if you don’t want to, but I can tell by the way you almost smashed that beer bottle in your fist earlier that you aren’t quite as keen on sharing him as you’re trying to play off.”

Remus looked over his shoulder at the dance floor.

He immediately regretted that decision.

Sirius and Tall-Blonde-And-Handsome were incredibly close now. Sirius had his hands on Blondie’s upper arms and Blondie’s hands were gripping Sirius’ hips. He had one leg between Sirius’ thighs as they grinded against each other to the music. Then one of Blondie’s hands left Sirius’ hips and moved to brush his hair from his face and he leaned in to say something, his lips brushing Sirius’ ear.

Remus swallowed the rest of his whiskey and placed the glass down on the bar a little harder than he intended. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and made a b-line across the dance floor, actually shoving several people aside as he did. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were on Sirius like he was a rabbit that Moony had been hunting all night and was ready to pounce on. When he reached his prey, he gripped Sirius’ arm tightly, digging his fingers in with more pressure than necessary, and Sirius gasped, his head falling back onto Remus’ shoulder.

“Sirius…” Remus growled lowly against his ear.

Sirius let out a shaky laugh, leaning back further against Remus’ body while his own still moved to the music. His eyes fluttered back up to his dance partner’s face and he grinned and gave a small shrug. “His turn, mate. Sorry.”

Blondie looked like he was going to argue but Remus flashed him a dangerous look, winding a possessive arm around Sirius’ waist and the other man backed off, muttering his goodbyes and disappearing into the crowd.

Remus turned his face into Sirius’ neck and bit down sharply as he started to grind his hips against Sirius’.

Sirius moaned and Remus quickly spun his body around to face him, bringing both of his hands down to grab Sirius’ arse and pull him in closer and rub his now half hard cock against his through their jeans and catching Sirius’ slightly parted lips in a deep and somewhat sloppy kiss. Remus’ eyes remained open just enough to peek around as he devoured Sirius’ mouth, making sure that other men were watching, making sure they saw and they knew that this was _his_ Mate.

“Fuck, Rem…” Sirius moaned softly when Remus released his bottom lip from between his teeth. He smirked up at his boyfriend. “Thought you didn’t want to dance?”

Remus gave him a predatory smile and squeezed his arse a little harder. “Changed my mind…”

Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arms around Remus and bringing their foreheads together. “Oh, I wonder what made that happen…” He kissed along Remus’ jaw. “Getting a bit territorial, Moony?”

Remus’ eyes narrowed at his lover’s mocking tone. “Trying to make me jealous, Sirius?”

Sirius gave him a defiant and challenging smirk. “Me? Of course not…”

Remus quirked an eyebrow at him. Of course this had all been a game for Sirius. Luckily for him, it was a game Remus was very ready to play. He grabbed Sirius’ wrist and pulled him off the dance floor, quickly zig zagging through the mass of people towards the back of the club. His eyes darted around to make sure no one was watching and the two of them slipped out the back emergency exit into the dark alleyway.

“Moony- _Oof!_ ” Sirius gasped as Remus shoved him roughly against the brick wall of the building, but it quickly dissolved into a moan when Remus’ mouth crushed against his own and he parted his lips to let Remus’ tongue through.

Remus’ hands roamed everywhere over Sirius’ body before reaching down and cupping the hard bulge of his crotch and Sirius whined into his mouth and arched against his hand. Remus broke the kiss to lick and bite the long pale skin of Sirius’ neck. “Sirius…”

“Hmmmm…” Sirius sighed, his body writhing between Remus’ and the wall.

“Were you in there acting like a right little slut to make me jealous?” He soothed his tongue over the red mark he had made on Sirius’ shoulder while he made fast work of the button and zipper on Sirius’  jeans and shoved his hand in to rub his cock.

Sirius whimpered, his head falling back against the wall as he nodded. “Yes…” He panted.

Remus hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Sirius’ trousers and _tsked_ softly, shaking his head. “I see...and is this why you did it? So that I would see some fit bloke pawing at you...and the way every other one in there watches you...the way you know that they all want to fuck you and you love it…so that I’ll have to show them who you belong to...” He tugged the denim down over narrow hips and Sirius’ hard cock sprang free and Sirius shuddered at the combination of cool night air over his hot skin and Remus’ hot words uttered again his neck. He nodded his head again and Remus scraped his teeth over the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“I like that they look at me…” Sirius agreed breathlessly, canting his hips to try to rub his aching cock against his lover’s. “I like that they want to fuck me…” His eyes met and held Remus’ for a moment, alight with love and desire and mischief. “I like when they see that they can’t have me...that I’m yours.”

Remus groaned loudly and kissed him again, plunging his tongue into his mouth and pressing his still clothed cock against Sirius’ naked erection. Sirius’ hands ran down Remus’ chest and stomach, stopping to squeeze his hips and his fingertips dipped under the waistband of Remus’ pants. “Stop teasing and take my cock out.” Remus muttered the order against Sirius’ lips and Sirius quickly obeyed, unfastening the button and pulled the zipper down with a little difficult as his fingers trembled with excitement. He reached into Remus’ boxers and sighed longingly when his fingers found and wrapped firmly around the thick shaft, carefully pulling it free.

“Love your cock, Moons…” He breathed, giving the hard flesh a loving squeeze. Remus moaned and thrust into the circle of Sirius’ hand a few times, kissing along Sirius’ jaw. “I want you to let them know I’m yours, Remus...please…”

Remus smirked against his neck and bit down again before turning Sirius’ body to face the wall. Sirius immediately spread his legs as much as he could with his jeans around his ankles and pushed his hips back, wriggling his arse temptingly against Remus’ cock and planting his hands firmly on the wall. Remus hummed appreciatively, pressing against him and nosing his dark hair away to nuzzle into his neck as he uttered a wandless preparation spell that sent a shiver through Sirius’ body.

Lining his cock up to the tight pucker, Remus lovingly stroked his mate’s sides and kissed his shoulder. “Sirius…”

Sirius only whined in response and thrust his arse back further in an attempt to impale himself on the hard flesh that teased his entrance. Remus growled and delivered a sound slap to his buttocks and Sirius gasped loudly. “Ah! Yes?”

“Don’t ever behave that way again.” Remus snarled threateningly, and without waiting for his lover to answer he pushed in, moaning as his cock plunged into the clenching, tight heat of Sirius’ channel. Sirius’ body tensed at the sudden intrusion and he cried out, his head falling back against Remus’ shoulder and his fingers grasping helplessly at the brick wall. Remus paused for a moment, resting his forehead in the crook of Sirius’ neck and taking in the feeling of his lover’s muscles twitching and clenching around him. “ _Mine_ …” He growled softly, wrapping one arm around the other man’s front to hold him close as he pulled his cock out all the way and thrust roughly back in. He did that several times, revelling in the keening sounds his mate made as he pounded into him. He twisted one hand in the silky black hair and yanked his head back, nipping at his earlobe. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” He breathed huskily, licking along the shell of his ear. He pulled away slightly, bringing the hand that wasn’t holding firmly onto Sirius’ hair down to his hip to guild him as Sirius moaned and began to push his arse back down onto the long shaft in the same fast, rough rhythm that Remus had set.

Remus bit and sucked bruises into the pale neck and shoulders as Sirius rode him and he continued uttering filthy words of encouragement and praise that served to motivate his lover further. When one of Sirius’ hands slid off the wall in an attempted to touch his neglected and dripping prick, Remus gave another harsh smack to his arse. “Don’t fucking touch yourself...you’re going to cum just from my cock in you...if you don’t cum by the time I’m done with you, we’ll go back inside and I’ll drag you out onto that dance floor...in front of everyone...and I’ll make you cum in those ridiculously tight jeans, right there for all of them to see...since you just love everyone’s eyes on you...do you understand?”

Sirius moaned and nodded, placing his hand back on the wall. Remus released his hair and grabbed the man’s hips again, digging his fingers in hard enough that he was sure to leave marks that would last for days and he brutally thrust his cock in and out, angling to hit his mate’s prostate each time. Sirius let out a strangled sob that sounded like Remus’ name surrounded by a slew of clever swear words and finally his body went rigid and his muscles pulsed as his orgasm shook through him and he came in thick white spurts that splashed onto the brick wall. Remus swiftly pulled out and turned Sirius back around. “On your knees.”

Sirius swayed slightly from the dizziness of his own orgasm, but he dropped down obediently, gazing up at Remus through a lustful haze and looking absolutely debauched. His hair was a mess and sticking to his forehead with sweat, bite marks littered his neck and shoulders and his red, kiss swollen lips automatically parted eagerly, expecting Remus to fuck his mouth until he came down his throat. However, that’s not what Remus intended at all. He wanted be sure that everyone knew that Sirius was his. He had to cover him with his scent and mark him with more than just bruises and bites.

Remus gave him a predatory smile. “Good boy…” One hand returned to Sirius’ hair, tilting his face upward and the other fisted his own cock. Sirius’ tongue darted out to lick his lips, his eyes watching longingly as Remus’ hand flew over his cock. “Fuck, Sirius…” He moaned, feeling the heat pooling in his belly as he stared down at the man kneeling submissively and loyally in front of him, obedient and willing and completely and utterly his own. “Fuck...gonna look so fucking gorgeous with my cum painting your pretty face...yeah...you want that, love? You want me to mark you with my cum?”

Sirius moaned and nodded, shuffling closer on his knees. “Please, Moony…” Sirius’ soft cock twitched with interest between his parted knees. “Want it...want you to cum on me...want to be covered in your scent so everyone knows…”

Remus had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to keep from howling as his release ripped threw him, his hand still jerking his cock as he came, hard and hot, leaving streaks of pearly white fluid across Sirius’ cheekbones, his lips and dripping down his chin. Sirius’ tongue swiped up whatever it could reach and he closed his eyes and moaned blissfully at the taste of his lover.

Remus cupped Sirius’ face with both hands, his thumbs stroking over his cheeks and rubbing the sticky, rapidly cooling mess into his skin, a low possessive growl sounding in his throat as he did. The logical, human part of his mind knew that there was no one in the muggle club with the ability to smell his mark on his mate, but that didn’t stop the wolf’s overpowering need to stake his claim. As embarrassing as this animalistic ritual was to Remus, he knew that Sirius loved it regardless and he smiled softly as Sirius nuzzled his face into his hand and kissed his palm before sucking Remus’ thumb into his mouth, licking the digit clean.

Remus withdrew his wand from his pocket and uttered a cleaning charm, then offered a hand to Sirius to help him up off of his knees. He wrapped an arm around the man’s waist to stead him when his legs wobbled slightly, still stiff and sore from kneeling on the hard ground and he pulled him in close, pressing their lips together in a slow, lazy kiss.

“I love you.” Sirius muttered, resting his forehead against Remus’, a goofy, sated smile on his face.

“I love you too.” Remus responded, feeling the corners of his mouth tugging upward as well. They both did up their trousers - Sirius requiring a little help since those blasted jeans weren’t so easy to pull back up his legs when he was damp with sweat - and kissed again.

“We don’t have to go back in.” Said Sirius, eyeing his lover questioningly. “I know it’s not really your thing…”

Remus laughed and shook his head, hooking a finger in one of Sirius’ belt loops and pulling him towards the door to the club. “We can’t leave just yet.”

Sirius grinned at him. “Oh? Why not?”

“Because,” Said Remus, pushing the door open. “I believe it’s my turn to dance with you, isn’t it?”


End file.
